Pokemon Power
by Helix Creator
Summary: People believe that they can achieve anything when pokemon is with them .They call this-Pokemon Power . Ash loses single most important thing of his life during the Johto .Now with a broken spirit and sometimes nightmares,Ash begins to lead a life away from pokemon battling but when he is given an opportunity,will he once again try to become the greatest of them all.


The Johto silver conference was now at it's final stage .More than a hundred trainers have participated in this year's league with ambitions to win the league but only 4 exemplary trainers have made all the way to the semifinal.

Today's semifinal was between the two qualifying trainers;Ash ketchum from Pallet town and Harrison from Littleroot town.

"Charizard is unable to battle .Both trainers are now left with only 1 pokemon..."the announcer called out.

"You did great Charizard. I am proud of you"Ash said as he recalled Charizard in his pokeball.

Ash knew he was in trouble. Pikachu had taken a lot of punishment in his previous match and Blaziken was still going strong although little tired due to the showdown with Charizard. He had no idea about the capabilities of Blaziken as he didn't know much about pokemon from outside way Blaziken was moving seemed faster every second and it was getting difficult even for him to follow his movements.

"Pika Pika Pi" Pikachu clamoured to his trainer.

This was the battle sound of his partner. He knew Pikachu was going to give his all in this match .Ash felt the adrenaline rush through his vein. Pikachu always found a way to motivate him even in middle of difficult situations.

He knew without him ,he would have never made this far.

Now was not the time to hesitate when victory was just one step away

"Pikachu ,use Iron tail followed by quick attack" Ash commanded his partner hoping the Blaziken would be too tired to dodge the attack.

"Blaziken,try to jump in the air to get out of reach"Harrison commanded sensing Blaziken was not in the condition to counter attack.

Blaziken immediately jumped higher vertically to avoid the fatal blow.

"Pikachu, use the momentum to speed towards Blaziken while he is still in air .He won't have any room to dodge while he is in air."Ash yelled desperately to his beloved was their last shot if they were to defeat Blaziken

Pikachu used his tail as a cushion to jump high in the air .He used the momentum from the iron tail for this. The plan worked .He was able to speed towards Blaziken.

"Now thunderbolt at full power: Ash yelled.

There was no way that Blaziken would be able to avoid the attack. He won't have any room to dodge this .Ash just hoped this would be enough to take down the fire pokemon.

Blaziken was hit with thunderbolt directly and fell to the ground face-first. Harrison screamed for his starter to get up. He couldn't believe they were going to lose after coming so far. Part off him was angry for underestimating the yellow rodent. Pikachu weren't known to be the strong and it wasn't even evolved in a Raichu .He begged his starter to get up once again. He knew Blaziken still had some power left.

Blaziken slowly started to rise again leaving everyone including Ash gasp in shock. Harrison jumped in relief knowing he still had shot for the league. He wasn't going to underestimate the little rodent again. It was time for their strongest attack to unleash.

"Pikachu, try using quick attack to blitz past Blaziken and finish him off with Thunder."Ash commanded his starter.

"Blaziken, you use quick attack too." Harrison yelled to the fire pokemon. He wasn't going to fall for the same trick again.

Both pokemon clashed with each other though the fire pokemon was much faster than electric mouse. Both of them were thrown backwards because of the momentum of their attacks.

"Blaziken now is the time. Use Overheat at full power." Harrison yelled .He knew if the attack connected then it would be all over for the little mouse. Granted flamethrower would have done the job but he wasn't going to underestimate the fierce rodent.

Ash gulped. He didn't know what the move was but it definitely sounded to be a powerful one.

"Pikachu, please try to dodge the attack. I think this is going to be their final attack" Ash told his partner .He just hoped Pikachu was able to dodge whatever was going to come towards him.

"Pika pi Pika pi" Pikachu grunted in pain.

Ash didn't know what to do. Pikachu was too tired to dodge the attack. Maybe he should just give up...

Just then Blaziken shot a huge beam of fire towards Pikachu. It looked just like hyper beam to him. Ash flinched when he realized how much damage this was going to do to Pikachu. He watched as the fire attack stuck his friend and slammed him to the wall violently. Such was the power of attack that the whole stadium was covered in smoke.

As the smoke cleared, Ash rushed towards his partner. He was angry at himself for not dropping the match when he had the chance .Pikachu was certainly not in the condition to dodge the attack and he didn't know Blaziken had such a powerful move in his arsenal .He cursed his naivety. Of course he was going to use it. Leagues are the only place where you can fight at your best. He only had himself to blame.

The sight was horrible to see. Pikachu's whole body was charred and he wasn't able to even open his eyes .His heart beat has become slower and weaker. Ash shouted at the referee to end the match and immediately begged him for emergency treatment. Two Chansey came rushing shortly and carried the yellow rodent in a stretcher. The crowd had become deathly silent.

Ash followed the Chansey to the league's pokemon center. Pikachu was rushed to the emergency room .Ash was now crying at his stupidity. If only, he could have stopped the match before the attack then everything would have been okay.

Meanwhile Brock, Misty, Gary, Dr Oak and Delia also came to the pokemon center .They were here to cheer Ash for his match but upon seeing Ash crying and leaving the match, they figured something had gone wrong.

"Ash, what happened? Why are you crying? You were battling so well but you forfeited the match and came running here. Is Pikachu okay?" Delia asked her son just as she spotted her son.

"Pikachu ...got ...hit ...by ...that final ...attack. His..whole body was..Burned and...he is in critical condition. I am sorry for ...being such a ...lousy trainer."Ash replied while crying.

Everyone flinched when they heard this .Delia and others rushed to comfort Oak knew something was wrong the moment he saw ash running. The final attack was too strong and Pikachu was already weakened. This wasn't going to end well.

"It wasn't your fault, who knew the Blaziken had such a powerful attack left. Any trainer would have done the same as you so don't feel bad because of your actions."Misty said to Ash hoping to comfort Ash.

"I have battled many trainers but the bond you share with Pikachu is the strongest .Don't worry Ash."Gary told his childhood didn't like the crying look on his face. Only he deserved to make him cry and that too in a friendly/rival way .He wouldn't be his rival if he can't .

Ash felt somewhat relieved from the kind words from his friends. He started to feel hopeful again. He swore when Pikachu will become healthy, he will give him free ketchup for the whole year .His thought train was interrupted as someone came out from the emergency room.

"How's Pikachu doing, Nurse Joy? Is he alright?"Asked Ash immediately after seeing Nurse Joy although he noticed the nurse had a pale look on her face.

"I don't know how to say this ...We tried our best but Pikachu's internal organs were badly damaged. He is no longer in this world..."Replied Nurse Joy gravely.

And just like that Ash felt his world collapsing


End file.
